You Are My Desire
by meteorgarden89
Summary: Hermione comes to the court of Guivenere to serve the new queen as a lady-in-waiting. Surprises come and she falls in love with the king, Draco Malfoy and he with her. Consequences arise that nobody suspects.


Disclaimer: All of the characters from Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. I only use and manipulate them.

You Are My Desire

Chapter 1: A stolen kiss

The rain drops hit the window pane of the carriage while I stared silently at their movements. Inside the carriage was

warm and cozy but outside was a vast land filled with mysteries. My eyes looked up as a dark shadow loomed into view and

I took in the enormous stone walls and knew I had arrived. My maid opened the door and held an umbrella over as I stepped

out. I dreaded walking inside the doors but I willingly forced my feet to move forward. There was no one to greet me. Mary

escorted me to my room past the staircases and halls and I immediately unlaced my shoes and lay down on the grand canopy

bed. She left me by myself and closed the door with a soft thud.

The thud was my awakening. I knew then that I was trapped forever and I could never return to what once was. This

would be my home and my fate would be forever sealed.

I awoke with tears streaming along my cheeks and yearned for the comfortable embrace of my brother, Harry. Only he

could soothe away my tears and now he was gone. We would never see each other again. I closed my eyes and waited for

sleep to ease my pain.

I was awakened again, only this time, Mary was bustling about in the room, unpacking my clothes and hanging them in the

closet. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes. When Mary drew the curtains back, my eyes blinked in surprise at the immediate

sunshine in my eyes. I quickly closed them and opened them.

"Did you have a good rest, Miss?"

I mustered a smile, "Yes Mary, I slept very well." I pushed the covers back and she handed a gown which was a dark,

royal purple with genuine pearls strewn into the front and back. It was my favorite and best gown.

"You are to be presented to the court today. You must be well attired."

"Thank you Mary."

"You'll welcome Miss. Now there will be a gentleman coming to escort you to breakfast so dress and wash up quickly."

I dressed and washed and dried myself with a cloth when a knock came on the door. Mary quickly took the cloth and I

smoothed my dress while she answered the door. On the other side, a handsome young man smiled charmingly at me.

"Are you ready Miss Granger?" He stepped in and offered me his arm.

"Yes," I placed my hand on his arm and he led me away. As we walked nearer and nearer to the merry voices, a throb

formed in my throat and my heart beat faster and faster.

"Don't be afraid." He said, sensing my fear. He gave another smile.

I smiled in return, "Thank you."

Upon entering the dining area, I gasped at the scene which greeted me. Sirs and ladies dressed in beautiful, rich attire

chattered and laughed happily amongst themselves. It was a lovely sight, one that I did not belong in. They took no notice of

me until I was led into the very center of the room and everyone quieted.

"Sirs, ladies, may I have the honor to present Miss Hermione Granger to the entire court. She is to be a lady-in-waiting for

the new queen," He announced in a clear voice.

Everyone's eyes were on me as I stepped forward with trembling lips and numb legs. I hated attention, especially from a

crowd as big as this. My head looked up towards the royal seats. To my surprise, the seat was not occupied. The king was

nowhere to be seen but I curtsied anyways. After everyone politely clapped, I was led to my seat and a huge relief came as I

sunk low in my chair. To my right, there was another lady-in-waiting and to my left, there was no one. She turned and

observed me with eyes like felines. I pretended not to notice and began eating my share of the delicious breakfast.

"My name is Pansy."

I turned towards her, "Nice to meet you. Are you also new to court?"

She turned her nose up, "Of course not, my father has served the king for many years and I have spent my whole life here!"

she retorted snobbishly.

I nodded in return and said nothing. I turned back to my food.

After the meal, I proceeded everyone outside. Soon after, different groups formed and some went near the lake by the

castle while others began playing cards at the wooden tables. As for myself, I did not want to join the ladies-in-waiting so I

took a walk by the waters away from everyone else. I stared out into the darkness of the water and wished the water would

rise and engulf me.

I was not supposed to be here. I should have been with Harry on the farm. When the old king died and his heir inherited

the crown, I was taken from my father and mother to serve the new queen due to an old agreement between my grandparents

and the royal family of Guivenere. Long ago, my grandmamma, Amelie, served the queen as a lady-in-waiting. She was from

a wealthy family and was to be wed to a duke but she chose to marry beneath her. Her parents promptly disowned her but

the queen took pity. The queen told her that she would give one thousand acres of land to Amelie and her husband to start a

new life and a sum of two hundred pounds a year at a price. Amelie and her husband would have to give up their first

granddaughter to the queen to serve her. Their first granddaughter was me.

Here I was, a pawn at court, here not by my own will but the royal family's. It broke my mother's heart so see me leave

but there was nothing she could do. Harry was too stricken with grief and was not able to say goodbye so my father was the

only one who sent me off in the carriage. The only person from my old life was Mary, and thank goodness I still had her.

There was a sudden commotion and I walked quickly towards the crowd gathered on the lawn. Because I was blessed

with long legs, I was able to see past everyone else into the center. There was the same man who I had escorted me to

breakfast with everyone's attention on him.

"The king has come back from hunting and has proclaimed that there is to be a celebration with festivities afterwards for the

arrival of the new queen."

This news brought cheers and excitement for the court. We went inside and Pansy fell into place beside me.

"Have you met the king before?"

"No."

"Of course you haven't, you're only a commoner. What are you going to wear to the dance? Dirty rags?" Pansy laughed

delightedly at her own joke and joined the others. I stood completely still and fumed with anger. This was what my life at court

would be like, taunted forever as a commoner by everyone.

That night, I prepared myself for the festivities. I knew I had nothing else better to wear than my purple gown. I knew all of

the ladies would be wearing rich velvet of silver and green because those were the colors of Guivenere. I sighed at the

humiliation my dress would bring but I still had to attend the dance. I observed myself in the mirror and the door opened.

Mary stood looking at me with approval, "You look very pretty Miss."

"Thank you Mary but this is the same dress I had on for the day," I smiled, knowing she was trying to comfort my

embarrassment.

"With your beauty, all they'll notice is you'll face, not what you are wearing."

I grinned again, "Thank you Mary. I shall be on my way. Do not expect me anytime before midnight. The dance is over at

midnight but I do not think that I shall be attending the festivities afterwards."

"Good bye Miss."

I nodded and left. I was greeted by a man holding a basket of masks at the entrance of the hall. He beckoned me to take

one and I chose a purple mask the same color as my dress with real diamonds surrounding the corners.

"Everyone dances with a mask on tonight and will reveal themselves at the stroke of midnight." He informed me.

I nodded and walked in. Everyone else had arrived before me and I was right, almost every single one was dressed in silver

in green. I flushed a deep color and was glad my identity was hidden. I walked towards the corner of the hall while staring

wide-eyed at the grandness around me, with everything from crystal chandeliers and mahogany chairs. I took a seat by the

orchestra and in no time, my feet were moving eagerly to the melody of the music.

My morning escort walked up and sat by me with a smile.

"Good evening Miss Granger."

I blushed, "Oh no, does everyone know who I am?"

"No, no, I only recognized you because of your pretty gown," he assured me.

I suddenly realized that I had no idea what his name was. "Pardon me sir, but do you have a name?"

"Yes, Ronaldo Wesley, at your service," he extended his hand.

I laughed and realized it was the first time I felt any happiness since coming to court. I took his hand and he led me to the

dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and at once I was immediately thankful for the childhood dancing lessons

Harry had taught me. When the song was over, he bowed and I curtsied.

The double doors swung open and every neck turned to see who it was. The music stopped and in stepped a man of

golden attire with black riding boots and long golden hair flowing behind him. He wore a silver mask that fit his face perfectly

in shape. He was confident in his strides but no one knew who this mysterious stranger was until he spoke.

"Your king has arrived and let the music resume!" he held up his arms while everyone laughed and went back to their

dancing.

My attention was still on him because this was the first time I had seen the king. He was indeed handsome with a pointed

chin and gray eyes. I longed to speak to him but knew it was not in my place to. Besides, he was immediately occupied by the

lords and dukes and carried conversations with them. During the course of the evening, he danced with no one but the new

queen who arrived some time after he did. They shared one dance together but that was all.

My attention was mostly consumed by Ronaldo but I couldn't help sneaking peeks at the king, whose name was Draco

Malfius. He carried himself as a king and I hoped he would bring great happiness to Guivenere.

At half past eleven, I left Ronaldo's side and went outside to the lake for a break from the laughter. The warm air whipped

my face and I immediately felt comfortable and relaxed. I strolled around until my peace was interrupted by another presence.

I whipped around and my heart began pounding when I recognized the figure clad in gold and silver. It was the king.

"Hello Miss."

I gulped, "Good evening," I mustered.

"Why is it that while that laughter is inside and you are not?"

"I needed air," I defended myself. I did not like this questioning.

"What is your name?" Draco asked.

I dared not tell him, "Why do you want to know?"

He chuckled lightly, "Because I want to know who this great beauty is that I am looking at."

I flushed and stepped back. "You flatter me, Sir."

Draco walked forward, "I am king, I only flatter myself, and I always get what I want," he said before putting his arms

around my waist and crushing his lips against mine. For the first time in my life, I felt true desire but I knew that I should not be

kissing the king of Guivenere. I pushed him away and ran but realized that my mask had fallen off. I rushed back for it and in

the moonlight, I saw that his had fallen down too. I involuntarily gasped because Draco was even more handsome then I

imagined. We stared intently at each other before I broke the concentration and ran inside. I ran, and ran as quickly as my feet

could carry me and did not stop until I had reached the door of my own. I panted to catch my breath. I opened the door and

entered quietly.

"Back so soon Miss?"

"Yes, uh, uh…the dance ended before midnight. I'm going to rest now," I rushed.

I quickly undressed and climbed in the bed. My heart was still pounding and my eyes closed as I raced back the events of

the night to where Draco kissed me. It was a moment I would not forget anytime soon.


End file.
